Surviving the worst
by dyke1990
Summary: A group of friends battle the virus, meet other people and work together to bring Umbrella down.


Chapter one - All Hell Breaks Loose

Sara and Kate sat quietly in the cafeteria pondering the strange event's of the past few weeks. People were becoming cannibals out of nowhere. They just started eating people. It was like a virus. It kept spreading from person to person. It hadn't happened yet around here that they knew of. The satellite had been destroyed the week before and no one seemed to be fixing it. It was hard to find a radio station that worked and the few that they did find were of strange voices and recordings of earlier shows. It was hardly safe to leave your houses anymore. The people left at school were people who drove and were too scared to be alone at home. No one knew when a cannibal would show up. Kate's cell phone rang in the middle of their conversation. She answered it with a simple hello. She listened closely then closed her phone.

"That was doctor Wood. He said that Alex was dead. One of the cannibals got to him."

"Oh fuck. We have to go see him." Sara said quietly. Kate nodded. They got up and left without signing out though they hadn't seen the principal in a few days. They drove to the hospital in Sara's black 1969 Chevrolet Chevelle Malibu. The parking lots in town were pretty much all empty. Even at the mall. People were running around chasing each other. They thought nothing of it and kept driving. Once they arrived at the hospital, they parked as close to the door as they could. They rushed inside and went to ask the receptionist where they could find doctor Wood, but no one was there. They headed down to the morgue thinking he would probably be there waiting for them and sure enough the doctor was waiting.

"Are you Kate?" he asked. Kate nodded. Alex and Kate were really close, so she wasn't speaking much. "In there." The doctor said, pointing in the morgue. They went inside. There, lying on a table, was their friend. Only his face was uncovered because he body was badly chewed. His arm was chewed right off. Kate walked up to him slowly. She reached out to touch his face. Just as she was ready to touch him, Alex slowly sat up. He looked over at her and leered through oddly, pointy teeth. He had white, blood-shot, empty eyes. The two girls let out blood curdling screams of terror. The doctor skidded into the room looking demented as he seen what use to be Alex but now appeared to be one of the cannibals. The girls jumped back as the cannibal made towards them. The doctor launched himself on top of it yelling to the girls to run. Sara froze in place while Kate was screaming at her to move. Deciding that the fastest way out was to throw Sara onto her shoulder and run as fast as her legs would go. Half way out, Kate put Sara down and they both started running through appeared to be empty halls. They ran around a corner and were in the lobby again. They were ready to hurtle out the door when the secretary stumbled into their way, except she wasn't a secretary anymore. She too, had become a cannibal. Kate grabbed a chair and hit her on the side of the head snapping her neck. She fell over and they ran out. They got in Sara's car and both locked the doors and sat there quietly. Neither of them spoke or took their eyes off the hospital doors. "Oh fuck!" Kate screamed, scaring Sara.

"What now?" Sara asked Kate.

"Drive." Kate answered. They drove back to Kate's apartment. They rushed inside and locked the door. They collapsed on the couch and Kate turned on the tv out of habit. All the channels were warnings to stay in our homes and keep the everything locked and boarded up. Apparently there was an outbreak of some kind of virus called the t-virus. The people everyone thought were cannibals were actually people infected with the virus. They weren't saying how it worked but they did say that the virus was spread through contact of the blood. The virus seemed to bring the dead back to life. Or live-ish.

-CHAPTER TWO-

Sara called the cops, but the lines were dead.

"We can't stay here." Kate said. "We have to take necessary things and just go."

"Go where?" Sara asked.

"Just away. Let's look around for the stuff we need. We can go to your house and get some more stuff after." Kate said, turning off the tv and getting up. They dug around for stuff they could use. Kate went in her closet and came out with a riffle. She was a hunter, so she had a couple guns. Kate put the her two riffles in a gun case and added some bullets in there too. She took her good hunting knives and grabbed a couple baseball bats too. Sara was in the pantry getting some unperishable food items while Kate dug around for everything else like the weapons and stuff. Everything was loaded into Sara's trunk and some in the back seat. After they loaded everything in, Kate's cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Kate? It's Danielle. Where are you?"

"On my way out. Who's that in the background?"

"Just Jeremy freaking out again. Where are you going?"

"Just getting the hell out of here."

"Come get me and Jeremy. I swear we wont be in the way. Will you please come get us? We don't want to die here."

"Ok, fine. We'll be there in a minute. Grab whatever you need. No over packing either. And don't forget Jeremy's diapers either." she said sarcastically.

"Very funny." Danielle said, just as sarcastically. Kate hung up and looked at Sara.

"We need to make a pit stop. Danielle and her blasted boyfriend want to et away too. Clean the back seat and pack it in the trunk. I'm going back in for the aspirin." said Kate slyly. She headed in and came back a few minutes later with a big bottle of aspirin.

"Why did you need aspirin again?" Sara asked.

"Jeremy."

"Oh. Figured." Sara said. They got in the car and headed over to Danielle's, which wasn't too far away. Danielle and Jeremy were waiting outside with each a backpack and a couple plastic bags full of stuff. They jumped in the back with the stuff since there was no room in the trunk. Kate looked at Jeremy.

"Now Jeremy, did you pee before we leave?" she said, in a baby voice.

"Oops. No." he said, jumping out of the car, running to the house. Sara and Danielle laughed and Kate just shook her head. About 10 minutes after they all left, Kate looked at Sara and said, "do we have any fruit cocktail?" Sara just got an exasperated look on her face.

"No, we don't."

"I want some too!" Jeremy wailed from the back seat. Kate and Sara just looked at each other. They knew Jeremy was going to be a pain. How Danielle could stand him, they didn't know. They decided to stop at the superstore to pick up some food. When they got there, Kate gave Sara one of the hunting knives. Sara grabbed Danielle and pushed Jeremy towards Kate.

"Take care of him." she said with a grin on her face.

"Oh thanks." Kate said. "I just love babysitting Danielle's boyfriend." She said as Sara and Danielle walked towards to store. They walked into superstore, Danielle behind Sara and Jeremy behind Kate. They weren't the only ones who needed supplies; the store was full of looters. Food and electronics were flying.

"We can get the electronics" said Sara. "Me and scardy got the food and whatever else we find" said Kate trying to make Jeremy let go of her sweater. "Call me if something goes wrong" said Sara as her and Danielle pushed their way thought towards the electronics. Sara and Danielle were looking through what was left of the electronics, and whatever wasn't broken, and found some stuff they could use.

"Hey look, a solar panel." Danielle said. "We could use this, right?"

"Yeah. Take it." Sara said picking up some walkie talkies. Danielle found a CB radio.

"What about this?" she said. Sara nodded and took more walkie talkies. Danielle took a portable DVD player and a sponge bob season to go with it. Sara just looked at her.

"It's for Kate. You know she can't sleep without watching at least an hour of sponge bob." Danielle said. Sara just laughed. They were digging through a pile of stuff when they heard it. Someone among the crowd was turning into a cannibal. Sara grabbed a bunch of batteries while Danielle grabbed the flashlights. They threw them into a shopping cart and took off running to find Kate and Jeremy, which wasn't hard because all you could hear was Jeremy whining and throwing a fit because they didn't have enough Alfaghties. Kate and Jeremy had three shopping carts full of food, electronics, substitutes, and vitamins. They grabbed pain medication, wake-aids, and other pills. They grabbed a bunch of first aid kits. Danielle and Sara ran up to them, not stopping as they ran past them yelling, "we have to go! They're turning!" Danielle screamed. Kate and Jeremy grabbed an arm load of stuff, threw them in the cart and took off running. Kate ran pushing the three carts, one in front of the other, while Jeremy navigated. Kate had her knife between her teeth as they ran, ready to slash anyone or anything that got to close. Everyone got to the doors and ran out. People started piling out the door behind them trying to get away. They loaded the car, which near bursting and Kate and Sara started throwing stuff in the back seat on top of Danielle and Jeremy. They jumped in the front and took off. They drove through the parking lot running over a couple of people. They were on the highway driving up to Digby when they came across an 18 wheeler dealership. Sara slammed on the breaks and everyone's seatbelt stop them from smashing their heads. Jeremy was still whining, this time because he was squished.

"New ride?" Danielle asked, looking at the dealership. Sara nodded. She drove in and parked next to a truck. Kate grabbed her riffle and Sara had a knife. Danielle got out of the car, and Jeremy pretty much stumbled out, tripping over anything that got in his way, making a bunch of noise. Everyone looked at him.

"Shhhh!" they all said. The office door opened, and someone stumbled out, heading our way. We got a good look at it and Kate pushed everyone aside and fired at it. She hit it in the shoulder and realized it wasn't going down. She shot again, this time hitting it in the stomach. Again, it wouldn't go down.

"God fucking damn it!" Kate yelled, shooting at it again, this time hitting it in the knees. It fell and started dragging itself closer and closer. Kate walked up to it, stepping on it and blowing it's head right off. "Move now bitch." she said. Jeremy was dancing on the spot crying and screeching. Everyone turned around and shot an evil look at him.

"Shut up!" they all yelled. He stopped dancing and started crying.

"Aw, baby, don't cry!" Danielle said, walking up to him and hugging him. Kate and Sara both just turned away shaking their heads. Kate opened the truck door. As she did, someone fell out. She jumped back and Jeremy seen it and started screaming again. The guy had a bullet hole in his head. Sara and Kate just stood there, waiting for it to jump up. He had a gun in his hand and a bullet in his head.

"It must have been suicide." Kate said.

"I am not getting in there." Jeremy wailed. "there's a dead man smell in there."

"Well than, you can go sit back in the car and die in there while we load this baby up and get the hell away from here. But before you get to comfortable, you should help us unload the car. That way there, you can curl up in the back faster while you wait to be lunch." Kate said, grabbing a bunch of stuff. She carried it to the back and threw it in. Danielle and Sara helped. Jeremy just sat on the hood of the car sobbing quietly to himself. Once they were done loading, they got in the truck. Jeremy came running over.

"Wait! Wait! Don't leave me!" he screamed. He jumped in on the passengers side. Kate was driving. Danielle and Jeremy jumped in the back. Sara had grabbed a map from inside the dealership's office. She sat in the passengers seat looking at the map.

"Where to?" Kate asked.

"Take that exit over there and drive." Sara said. "It'll take us to the highway. Once we get on, just drive." Kate started driving. They had a long journey ahead of them.


End file.
